


After the Oculus

by SaxyFangurl



Series: The Downsides of Time Scattering [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kleptomania, Leonard Snart Lives, Mick dies instead of Leonard, Rip is a concerned motherhen, Survivor Guilt, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxyFangurl/pseuds/SaxyFangurl
Summary: Rip and Sara prevent Leonard from going back and saving Mick at the Oculus. The Team gets concerned when it seems like Leonard is not handling his grief well. To make matters worse, they lost contact with their resident kleptomaniac when they all were scattered throughout time.





	After the Oculus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very sad at the way Leonard got yeeted out of the Arrowverse. So naturally I start to write a sad story about him where I endlessly abuse him. Hopefully we get a happy ending though. This might not be completely accurate to the show just because it has been awhile since I have seen some of these scenes. Also, I don't ship Captain Canary, so sorry.

Ray nervously fiddled with the wires inside of the Oculus. This is what he saw in his vision: the blue, glowing machine and the Time Masters swarming him. Mick and Rip fired relentlessly at them, trying to give the scientist as much time as possible.

"Almost done!" he called to them, his hands shaking as they found their place inside the futuristic piece of machinery. He only had a couple more wires to worry about before the thing would be set to blow. Pushing some back to get a better look at the device, Ray suddenly stopped, his heart leaping into his throat, "Uh oh,"

Rip and Mick almost spun around to face him, but instead chose to keep holding their line. "Uh oh?" they both questioned.

Ray's heart almost beat out of his chest as he came to his depressing conclusion, "There seems to be a failsafe to prevent tampering," he shot a nervous look at the growing amount of Time Masters on the other side of the machine, "Which probably includes trying to blow this thing up,"

"English, haircut," Mick's gruff voice called back at him. Ray sparred him a glance, and by the look on the arsonist's face, he knew the other at least partially understood what the scientist was getting at.

Ray swallowed, looking back at the machine's core, "I have to maintain contact with the failsafe in order to destroy the Oculus,"

"Not that much English," the arsonist looked strangely defeated, like his worst fears had been confirmed.

There was a break and the Time Masters weren't firing as heavily now. Rip, having heard that the job on the Oculus was practically done, called over, "Get back to the ship!"

Mick made no moves to leave, "We are not leaving without you."

Ray furrowed his eyebrows, stunned by the loyalty the arsonist was showing, "You've already seen the future," he tried to convince, "I'm dead already."

Mick grunted, signaling that he had heard the scientist. However, instead of leaving, he shoved him aside. Moving his burnt hands to take the place Ray's had only seconds prior.

"Mick..." Ray couldn't breathe. It's not like he wanted to die, but he certainly didn't want a teammate to feel as if they have to sacrifice themselves. He also really did not want to be the guy who'd have to explain what happened to the Waverider's resident klepto.

"I got this!" Mick turned to Ray with a fierce and defiant look in his eyes, "I want revenge on those bastards; now, get outta here."

Ray took a step back to get one last good look at Mick before he sacrificed himself. On some level, the scientist understood. The Time Masters tortured him and made him feel unloved. They also were the ones who coerced him into hurting one of the most important people in the arsonist's life.

"Mick," Ray said, attracting the arsonist's attention a final time, "Thank you,"

He didn't reply, but a satisfied smirk on the arsonist's face was enough for Ray. Using his suit, he shrunk down to an easy size. Rip immediately grabbed the shrunken scientists and ran out of the room.

* * *

When Rip arrived back at the location of the Waverider, both Leonard and Sara were anxiously waiting for their return. The thief and assassin's eyes quickly took in the scene and the absence of certain team mates.

"Where's Raymond and Mick?" Sara demanded, a thick coat to her voice. Rip regretfully noticed the attachment Sara had built to members of the team, losing one would destroy her.

Rip breathed heavily, taking a moment to gather his thoughts, "Ray is in my pocket, and Mick has elected to stay,"

Sara let out a shaky breath, and Rip noticed something dangerous flash in Leonard's eyes. The thief shifted his stance, and it became apparent to the former Time Master that their klepto would not be leaving without Mick of his own free will. Rip slowly unzipped his pocket and pulled the pint-sized hero out.

"Why?" the hardened voice of the thief sounded in Rip's ears and his eyes flashed to where Ray now stood.

"Someone needs to be present to destroy the Oculus," Rip hated the blank tone his voice had taken, "Mick has elected himself,"

Leonard shifted looking back at the direction Rip had ran from, "That way?" he questioned pointing the direction with his cold gun.

Leonard turned to look Rip and Ray in their eyes. Apparently, whatever he saw there was enough to confirm the location of the Oculus, so Leonard set off after Mick.

Unfortunately, he did not take five steps before he was suddenly halted in his steps by a hard swing to the back of the head. Sara shakily stared down at the prone body.

"Ms. Lance?" Rip questioned, both he and Ray were staring down at their fallen friend with wide eyes.

"No, no, no, no," the assassin chanted under her breath, staring off in the direction of the Oculus like Leonard had done only seconds previously.

"Come on, Sara," Ray place a comforting arm around her shoulders and slowly turned her back towards the Waverider. Rip took this moment to regretfully spare a glance in the Oculus's direction before hoisting the thief over his shoulder in a fireman carry as they shakily boarded the Waverider.

Rip was quick to dump the klepto's body. Ray, the ever pure soul, was the next to grab him and place him in one of the Waverider's many seats in their main common area. Sara followed them in a daze, but Rip was too busy to pay much attention to the rest of his team.

"Where's Mick?" Jax called, sending worried looks at his shaky and downed teammates. 

"Mr. Rory," Rip spoke through grit teeth as he pulled the Waverider out of the field of danger, "Elected to stay behind instead of Dr. Palmer,"

Before the others could question what that meant, the Vanishing Point blew. The light blue explosion rocketing pieces of the station into space. Rip took a deep breath, not daring to look back at the team of misfits he had assembled. They were eerily quiet.

"He traded his life for ours," Sara spoke up, catching the attention of the shell shocked teammates. 

Ray turned looking out the window regretfully, "He was a hero. Which I'm pretty sure is the last thing he wanted to be remembered as."

"But that's what he was." Sara said with a note of finality, daring anyone to question her.

No one did.

* * *

Shortly after the explosion, Ray had carried their still unconscious teammate down to the medical bay with Rip silently trailing him.

"I was hoping that Mr. Snart wouldn't be back in here so soon," Rip laughed without humor.

Ray, after setting the thief down on the bed, walked over to the Time Master. Rip stilled, wondering what sort of abuse the hurt team member would throw at him. 

To his surprise, however, Ray wrapped him in a strong bear hug. Rip hesitated to react, but eventually brought the scientist some comfort too by slowly wrapping his hands around him.

"It should've been me," Ray shakily said, alerting the team's captain to the fact that he was crying.

"Mr. Rory made his choice," Rip stated, strengthening his hold on the scientist briefly before pulling back. His eyes met Ray's red ones. "This isn't something you should dwell on."

He turned around and started to fiddle with some of the machines in the med bay.

"Gideon?" Ray asked, looking for something to take his mind off of their missing companion, "What's Leonard's status?" 

"Mr. Snart is suffering from a concussion, but besides that, he is fine and should be regaining consciousness shortly," the AI's too cheerful voice rang throughout the room.

"That's good," Ray glanced around the room before taking another shaky breath, "I'm gonna go check on Sara, make sure she's doing okay,"

Rip gave a nod of confirmation before he turned around to continue fiddling with the computers.

"What happened?" the accented drawl of his thief quietly sounded next to him.

Rip furrowed his eyebrows with concern, "Do you not remember?"

Leonard blearily stared at him for a moment, lifting one of his hands up to block the stream of light from the ceiling, "Mick....Where's Mick?"

"Mr. Rory chose to stay behind at the Oculus and sacrificed himself in the place of Dr. Palmer." Rip looked the other in the eye, seeing the blatant hurt and confusion, "Mr. Snart, I am so, so sorry. He was a hero."

"He was never supposed to be a hero," Leonard said thickly.

"I know, Mr. Snart," Rip gently replied, trying his best to soothe the hurt that was flaring up in the other. He made the mistake of putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Leonard shakily smacked his hand away. He quickly sat up and brought a hand to his head as he was assaulted by dizziness. Having not learned from that experience, the thief stood.

Rip reacted immediately and grabbed the unbalanced klepto before he fell because of his lack of his coordination due to his head injury. Instead of smacking him away again, Leonard solidly gripped the former Time Master's arms, using them to ground himself.

"Are you alright, Mr. Snart?" Rip worriedly mother-henned the foggy and confused friend currently leaning on him for support.

Leonard flashed a dangerous look that would've made any other man whimper. He loosened his grip on Rip's shoulders, disgusted by his own weakness. He slowly let go and stood on his own before shakily walking out of the room. He had no need for another man's pity.

"Gideon," Rip asked after the thief had left, "Tell me if something happens to him,"

"Of course, captain," the AI responded.

 

 


End file.
